


Teen Wolf Kinktober 2020

by JaccDied



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Brat Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Corruption, Creampie, Creeper Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris Argent, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Fear, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frustration, Full Shift Werewolves, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup Sex, Manipulation, Manipulative Peter, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mutual Masturbation, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Stripping, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Argent, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, Werewolf Sex, Wet Dream, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaccDied/pseuds/JaccDied
Summary: I used a mix of lustyarconianmaids 2020 kinktober list and Idabbleincrazy 2019 kinktober list, and rearranged some of the prompts to be on days where I didn't find anything I liked from both.This is gonna be only Peter, Stiles and Chris in all the pairings possible.Got no beta, grammar will be checked after 31st October
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 33
Kudos: 207





	1. Peter/Stiles period sex/edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: period sex/edging  
> Pairing: Stiles/Peter  
> Stiles in this is a pre-T trans man, for his parts I used both neutral/vague terms and more specific ones. Also, blood warning, of course, blood is being consumed and used as lube in this so beware of that, if it's something that you don't like.  
> Enjoy reading ^^

Peter quickly climbed on the tree near Stiles' house, seeing that the window was slightly parted for him already. He could see Stiles, or more a little mountain of blankets that Stiles was under, from his position and hear his quiet and steady heartbeat.

As he slowly opened the window and climbed in, and the copper smell of blood hit him. He slowly walked to the bed, looming over Stiles.

After a bit the boy stirred, opening his eyes and looking at his shape in the dark.

"Peter?" He whispered in the dark, sounding and smelling so vulnerable, in a wonderful way that made the wolf's pants feel a little bit tighter.

He loved when Stiles, who was usually strong, bitterly sarcastic and ruthless, looked so small and powerless, just for him.

He flashed his blue eyes and crawled forward, positioning himself over Stiles and pinning him under the blankets with his knees and hands.

His boy visibly relaxed when he flashed his eyes, now sure that it was his boyfriend.

Before the human could say anything, Peter leaned forward and kissed him, biting and licking hungrily at his lips.

The younger man let his jaw go slack, letting Peter lick into his mouth at the pace he pleased, marking him.

When he stopped, he admired his work in the moonlight, Stiles' mouth was shiny his saliva, already slightly puffy and probably reddened.

He couldn't help but smirk wildly, finally speaking, "I can smell the blood on you, how are you feeling?"

The younger boy sighed, looking up at him, "We both know what you came here for, so spare me the pleasantries."

Peter acted offended, "Can't I want to both fuck you senseless and care about you?"

Stiles laughed, a warm little sound that made Peter want to steal him away forever. So he leaned forward again, kissing him.

When they parted, he moved off of Stiles, so that he could yank the blanket off of him.

The delicious smell of blood hit him harder, to the point he could taste it in his mouth already. He licked his lips, looking down at Stiles' bottom, his shorts were already stained in deep red.

"Do you want me to?" The question came out as a low reassuring rumble in his chest. Sure, he liked killing people and he was a monster, but he refused to purposefully hurt or make his mate uncomfortable.

"Yes, please, I want you to make me feel so good that I forget everything that hurts me." The way he whispered made the wolf shiver in want, the tone had such trust in it, it made him feel appreciated as a mate.

He slowly slid Stiles shorts and underwear down. His boy shifted in a better position, putting his feet flat on the bed, legs bent and spread apart to make room for Peter.

Peter leaned forward, biting the younger man's thigh playfully, making his squirm. He moved his head downward, swiping his tongue along Stiles' hole, catching a bit of blood and swallowing it.

He smirked when he felt Stiles' breath catch at his action, his hips twitching the tiniest bit forward, towards Peter's mouth.

The wolf rubbed his cheek against the boy's inner thighs, scratching the sensitive skin with his stubble. He then went back to skillfully licking at him, his tongue catching various times his hole but never fully breaching it.

Stiles moaned, grinding in time against his mouth and gripping at the bed underneath him.

He sloppily licked at him, this time letting it sink into the human, getting more blood out him. He snuck his arm around the younger man's leg, so he could slowly stroke his clit with his thumb.

He was aware that he was probably smearing blood all over his face and Stiles' thighs but he couldn't care less. It wasn't the first time they involved blood in their playing, Stiles', his or someone else's, and it wouldn't be the last either.

The younger man gripped at his hair, trying to grind harder against his face, moaning and whining desperately. Peter had seen and felt him come too many times to not know that he was close, so he gave him a last teasing lick and moved away from him.

"Peter." The wolf grinned wildly at the pissed tone, licking the blood off his lips. He couldn't see it clearly in the dark, but he could smell Stiles' frustration. He liked to fake that he didn't enjoy it, not being the one in control of his own body, but Peter could easily tell that it wasn't true, the pure smell of lust that the boy gave off was too obvious.

"I didn't say I would play nice today, did I? You're gonna come when and if I decide you can and you will not say a word about it." He leaned over Stiles, flashing his eyes, "You will shut up and take it, thank me for making you little bloody hole messy and then clean my dick off, understood?"

His boy gave a weak little nod, surprised that Peter had taken control so quickly, instead of indulging in his brattiness as usual.

The wolf didn't waste time, flipping Stiles around and putting a pillow under his hips so they were slightly raised. He quickly ripped at his belt and jeans with his claws, breaking both of them.

He fisted his hard dick before positioning himself over Stiles and slowly forcing himself inside, groaning at the tight wet heat around him.

Stiles arched his back, moaning and pushing his hips towards Peter. The wolf growled deeply, gripping his hips and setting a violent pace.

Everytime he slammed into him, the boy moaned loudly. He reached around, putting an arm between Stiles' body and the pillow, reaching between his legs, stroking his clit with clawed fingers.

"You won't come, understood? Control yourself, or I won't let you come for so long, you're gonna become so desperate. Like a true bitch in heat." He harshly whispered, sliding his fingers a little harder, getting a pained noise out of Stiles.

"I can't." The boy whined, bucking against him and clenching down, trying to control his orgasm.

"You can." Peter said, stilling his hips, "And you will."

Stiles gasped loudly, not sure if he should sigh in relief or in frustration. He went limp on the bed, sweaty, breathless and unsatisfied.

They caught their breaths for a minute, Peter still inside him and lazily licking and sucking at his neck, while the human had his eyes closed, ready to be tortured again.

After a bit the wolf slowly started moving his hips again and Stiles wasn't sure if the new pace was better than the last one.

The slow, torturing drag of his boyfriend's dick inside him felt too sweet, too loving and it wasn't helping him at all.

Stiles felt like he was slowly losing his mind, it felt like days had passed and that all he could do was lay there and let Peter fuck him at the pace he preferred, always on the edge and sensitive but never allowed to let go.

He had been on the edge over fifteen times and it was completely maddening, his body just buzzing and tingling in lust.

"Are you slipping, pet? Do you want me to let you cum?" The wolf smirked, his voice cruel and not even phased by the intense session they were in.

Stiles desperately moaned when he felt Peter's finger teasing his over sensitive clit, "Fuck, please! I can't, it's too much."

"Then, come." He said as he shoved in deep, groaning loudly through his own orgasm.

The younger boy let out a high pitched cry, as he came, his hips twitching. He had of course imagined that it would feel good, holding off for so long, but that was on an entirely new level. He realized he had started crying only when he felt the tears dampening the pillow under his head. He took a shaky breath, still feeling incredibly overwhelmed by everything.

Peter was slowly kissing his neck, coming down from his own orgasm. "Did you like it?" He softly whispered in his ear, completely different from how he'd been just a few moments before.

"Yes." He rasped out, his voice just as ruined as he felt.

"Good. Remember that you still need to clean me up." The wolf added, with his usual charming smirk, "I'll give you five more minutes to rest."

"I swear I hate you."


	2. Peter/Stiles lingerie/finger sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Peter/Stiles  
> Prompt: lingerie/finger sucking
> 
> Stiles is a trans man and I used both vague and specific words to describe his parts. No other warnings
> 
> Enjoy ^^

"Oh, you really dressed up for me, hm?" Peter said as he slid his hands under Stiles' skirt, feeling up the lacy panties the younger man had put on for him "Such a good boy, trying to make himself look even more pretty for his master."

He flipped the white skirt up and he could feel his dick give an interested twitch at the sight before him.

He already knew he could trust Stiles' tastes in lingerie but the blood red panties that rested on that perfect little ass and hips were even better than anything else he had imagined Stiles wearing.

He studied the pattern, how it showed a few of the boy's moles in perfect spots and blanketed over the younger man's back, pressing his jeans clad erection against the beautifully teasing lingerie.

Stiles lightly whimpered, pressing against his master and grabbing fistfuls of the blankets under him in frustration, "Please!"

"Please what, my sweet boy? I haven't even undressed you completely and you're already begging?" He whispered lowly against the other's ear, grinding in short sweet thrusts against him, "I bet you're already soaking your pretty panties for me, such a little whore. Are you wet for me, Stiles?"

Stiles gasped lightly, nodding and desperately adding "Y-yes, sir. Please, please, I need you."

"Like a bitch in heat." Peter fondly chuckled, prying his hips away from the boy's, flipping the other around.

"As much as I love what you wore for me," He said as he grabbed Stiles' tight crop top and started roughly tugging it off, "All of this has to go."

Once the shirt was off and thrown into the room, soon the rest followed it, leaving the mole dotted boy only in the red panties and the matching thigh high socks.

Peter licked his lips, taking in the sight before him and trying to control the still lightly feral part of his brain from just ripping the lingerie off and fucking the other man until he forgot his own name.

He instead opted for taking it slow, passing his fingers against the outline of Stiles' wet pussy, making the other gasp quietly.

"Please-" The other started again but the sentence turned into a moan as Peter pressed a thumb against the younger man's dick, stroking it lightly through the delicate fabric.

Stiles moved his hips against the touch, practically stroking himself against Peter's skilled fingers.

"Having fun?" Peter asked with a quiet chuckle, moving the panties to the side to stroke him skin to skin.

The boy underneath him just whined loudly and spread his legs a little more.

He immediately stopped, smiling sadistically, "I asked you a question, Stiles. It's impolite to not answer, or well, answer non-verbally."

"I'm sorry." Stiles tried to sound as innocent as he could, looking up at the older man with adorable wide eyes.

"You are?" The wolf smirked as he slowly inserted two of his fingers inside Stiles, making the other gasp and sigh loudly.

He rolled his hips towards Peter's hand, "Very sorry, sir."

"Well, I guess that if you're that sorry, you don't need to be punished. Will you be a good boy for me, Stiles?" He smirked, but his voice got more stern and commanding towards the end.

"Yes. I'll be your good boy." He whispered back, half lidded eyes looking up at his master.

Peter skillfully curled his fingers, stroking over spots that made Stiles moan and tremble. He slowly trusted and scissored them, before adding another finger.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" The boy let it slip out of his mouth. He tried to be a good boy, he really did, but his brattiness overpowered it. Peter knew it and they both knew he liked it, it gave him more reasons to be harsh and firm.

The wolf looked at him, smiling sweetly, but his beautiful eyes had completely different emotions. He could see lust and wildness, mixed with sadism and cruelty and he loved it.

"No. I won't." The smile turned colder, calculated and the fingers fucking him were shoved in a bit more harshly.

Stiles glared up at him, "Not fair."

"Not fair?" Peter repeated, his tone mocking him slightly, "What's not fair? The fact that you're being a whiny bitch and therefore deserve nothing you ask for?"

The human bit his lip, clearly not knowing how to reply to what was in fact the truth. But he loved the sense of powerlessness that Peter could drag out of him, both physically and emotionally.

"That's what I thought." He added after a bit of silence on Stiles' end, before diving forward to kiss him aggressively, squeezing the remaining fingers into him.

The action caused the younger man to gasp, giving the wolf a chance to possesively slide his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was wild and angry, leaving Stiles even more desperate.

With one final twist of his wrist and a precise touch of his fingers, Peter had the boy coming, gasping and moaning into the kiss.

He fucked him through it, skillfully curling and scissoring his fingers until Stiles turned over sensitive. Then, he removed his hand, smiling at the boy.

"Good, now, clean the mess you've made." He commanded, holding his soaked hand in front of the boy, who had gone limp and pliant.

The human slowly opened that sinful mouth of his, sucking two fingers in and starting to gently lick at them, occasionally giving a playful bite. He then moved to the rest, lazily licking and sucking at the skin, doing a show that had Peter's pants feeling way too tight.

Once he had finished, the older man moved his hand away, still carefully looking at Stiles, who seemed relaxed. He quickly dove in for a short kiss, tasting a bit of Stiles before moving away, "Good boy."


	3. Peter/Stiles  Dom&Sub/mind control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Prompt: Dom&sub/mind control
> 
> Warning: kinda grooming? And dub con. Also Peter never being completely sane and manipulating Stiles into thinking they're soul mates from a young age

He remembered the first time him and his mate saw each other. It was the first day of elementary school and he had been forced to pick up Cora.

He hated it, not because he didn't like Cora, she actually was his favourite, he just detested the screaming, annoying, kids.

He waited for a good ten minutes before his niece came out, dragging a confused looking kid along with her.

The moment they were near enough for him to see his features clearly, it was like electricity zipped down his spine.

Beside that the kid was actually very beautiful, with his small upturned nose, big eyes and mole dotted face, there was just something that made Peter want to steal him away.

"Hi Cora, who's your friend?" He asked, smiling politely at the kid, who was looking at him shyly.

"Mi-Mie...Mik-" She started but was struggling with it, as the name was probably foreign. The boy stopped her before she could continue, clearly used to people not being able to pronounce it, "It's Mieczyslaw but everyone calls me Stiles."

"Both Mieczyslaw and Stiles are very cute names." Peter said, immediately getting the pronunciation right, making the boy first look surprised and then blush at the compliment.

"Thanks." He shyly whispered, still partially hiding behind Cora.

The (way too clever for her own good) little wolf was looking between Peter and Stiles, clearly noticing that there was something linking them.

"Well, where are your parents, Stiles?" He asked, only now acknowledging that the kid hadn't even tried to look for them when he got out.

"My dad said he would be late, he's the sheriff." The boy just sounded too mature for his age, tired or stressed. Peter could see it without his wolf senses, something was happening at home.

"Well, then Stiles, what about we wait for him together?" He smiled warmly and the kid blushed, but nodded.

Peter was hooked.

From there him and Stiles started spending as much time together as they could, without being caught. It was simple, Cora and Stiles were practically best friends so he came over most days and as Talia had to care of Alpha stuff, Peter was always the one looking over them.

So he got to see Stiles growing, both older and more attached to him.

It was simple to draw him in, simple things like petting his hair or even just complimenting him, made Stiles fall in love with him even more, Peter could see it in his eyes.

Every day, he just knew that Stiles felt their bond growing stronger, even if he didn't fully understand it.

The human boy just couldn't get enough of Peter and the wolf wasn't intending on stopping any time soon.

The boy never tried to struggle against him or push him away, he was just more drawn to him. Peter was there through all his ups and down, telling him everything was fine when his mom died.

When Stiles hit 18, the wolf just knew that his instincts couldn't be stopped, he needed to claim the boy before anything could happen.

So the night of his birthday, Peter climbed through the boy's window, happy to find him sitting on his bed like he had instructed him.

"Peter?"

"Yeah, it's me, sweet boy." He smiled, walking over to him, caressing Stiles' face, "Are you ready?"

He felt the other nod and he knew he was looking at him with those big whiskey coloured eyes even with the darkness.

"Good. Take your clothes off, love." He said, almost letting out a small pleased growl when he heard Stiles sliding his t-shirt off.

Peter leaned forward, pushing the boy down on the bed and helping him out of his pants. He then dove forward and captured Stiles lips, kissing him aggressively.

His boy gasped in the kiss, letting the wolf explore and lick into his mouth. When he pulled off, he took his time to lick and suck at the human's neck, loving how he squirmed and gasped underneath him.

He slowly rolled their clothed crotches together, earning a few sweet sounds from the boy beneath him.

"This is where I'm gonna bite you." He said as he licked the side of his neck, "You will look so good with my mark on you. Do you want it?"

"Y-yes, I want it." Stiles stuttered out between moans, "I need it."

Peter's lip curled in a grin that was more wolf than human, whispering, "Then, take it."

He flipped the younger man over, putting him on his hands and knees and drawing his underwear down. He felt around in the darkness and almost howled when he felt the cold end of the plug he had instructed Stiles to wear.

"Good boy." He rasped out as he pulled it out, drawing a few soft grunts from the human. He then pressed his fingers in, just for good measure.

After fingering him for a bit, he removed his fingers, quickly opening his pants and getting his cock out. He gave it a few lazy strokes, tapping it against Stiles' hole.

"Please." The boy whined from underneath him, pushing his hips towards him, "I need it. Now."

"Oh, are we being bossy now?" Peter laughed crudely, reaching to cup a hand around the boy's throat, squeezing the tiniest bit, "I don't like bossy. But I understand it, you're eager to have me, I'll close an eye this time. But no repeats, understood?"

He quickly nodded, adding, "I'm sorry. I love you."

Peter didn't answer, slowly starting to enter the tight hole. He groaned once he bottomed out, the tight heat around him almost making him pop his knot immediately.

He moved both of his hands to Stiles' hips, being careful that his claws didn't dig into the smooth skin. He waited for a bit, making sure that the boy could take him before he started thrusting quickly.

He growled loudly, he couldn't help it, it felt so good to finally fuck his mate after 18 years of waiting. It felt right, perfect and Peter already knew he was getting addicted to it.

The whole world narrowed down to how good his mate felt. He vaguely acknowledged that Stiles had already come when he felt his hole tightening in a maddening way.

There he lost control, he let his hands grip too hard, claws cutting into the mole dotted skin and leaned forward, biting into the spot he had marked before. He also shoved his knot in, earning a choked off scream from Stiles.

When he had stopped coming, he released the boy's hips and neck, positioning them so that he was resting on the older man.

He slowly licked the blood off the human's neck, loving how their now unbreakable bond felt in his chest. Stiles was still gasping like he had just ran a marathon, gripping at the blankets underneath him, overwhelmed by the feeling of having the knot constantly rubbing against his prostate.

"I love you, sweetheart. My perfect little mate, my darling." Peter sweetly whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

"I love you too." Stiles sobbed out, "I love you so much."


	4. Peter/Stiles Breeding/Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breeding/Squirting  
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warnings: dubcon, unnegociated kinks, A/B/O universe, trans Stiles (used both specific and vague terms for his parts)

When Peter had decided to go to bar to bar to try to pick someone up for a fun night, he still hadn't expected it to go like this.

He didn't expect to find himself following the thick smell of heat to a lonely hallway, unable to focus on anything else. And even only under the light of the moon, what was playing in front of him was something absolutely gorgeous.

A small twink was face down on the concrete, pants down to his ankles, knees bent and ass up, furiously fingering himself and keeping his face hidden in his elbow, trying to hide the frustrated moans.

The intoxicatingly sweet smell of heat and slick hit him even harder there, making him the tiniest bit dizzy. He knew he should've talked away or gotten the omega proper help, but all his control had been thrown out of the window the moment he had caught the tiniest hint of it.

He watched, almost as if hypnotized, those long slim fingers fucking into an almost impossibly wet pussy. He lost it completely, stepping forward and startling the poor little thing on the floor.

The boy turned his head, fingers stilling inside him. He looked cute, glassy eyes wide open and cheeks impossibly red.

"Well, what do we have here?" He growled out, claws and fangs already hitching to come out, "Such a pretty little thing, here, all alone and exposed. Don't you know that there are so many bad Alphas that could take advantage of you?"

"Alpha..." The boy repeated with a moan, clearly way less coherent than Peter, "Need Alpha. Please."

"Desperate for someone to relieve your needs?" He let his mouth fall into a a wolfish grin as he walked closer to the human, who was nodding and moaning.

The wolf slowly trailed his fingers on Stiles' pussy, before inserting them along with the ones already there, making the boy's thighs shake.

He groaned at how tight and wet the stranger felt, already imagining how good and pretty his hole would look around him.

The younger man shifted underneath him, mewling at the feeling of someone else's fingers in him. He spread his legs and leaned more on his elbows, getting in a better position to just take it.

Peter sloppily fucked his fingers into the boy, loving how the slick was dripping down, sliding from his hand to the dirty streets, the idea of making the stranger lick it up suddenly passing through his mind. He shook his head at his own perverse idea, pushing it away.

He drew his fingers back, bringing them up to his mouth and licking them. He heard the omega moan from underneath him, head turned to look at the wolf.

The older man couldn't help but smirk, leaning over him, "What, want me to lick your sloppy hole too? Will you eventually dry out or will you just keep dripping for me?"

The omega whined loudly, pushing his hips towards Peter, "Please, need you."

Then the wolf slowly pushed his hips against the stranger, pushing his still clothed erection against the wetness, "Yeah? You need this?"

"Please!" He almost screamed, clearly getting even more frustrated.

"Since you begged so nicely..." He moved back, grabbing his now wet fly and brought it down, letting his way too hard dick spring forward.

He moved forward, dragging it against the boy's wet folds, loving how that drew cute little moans from the human underneath him.

Before Stiles could make more of those pathetic whining noise, Peter quickly thrust in, all of it in one move.

He groaned loudly, the wet heat of the other's body feeling way better than he had imagined, "Ah, fuck. You were just made to be bred, weren't you?"

"Alpha!" The boy whimpered, trying to thrust his hips back, fucking himself on Peter's dick. The wolf growled, pushing Stiles' head against the concrete with a clawed hand while he gripped at his waist with the other.

"Shut up. Shut up and take it." He growled through his fangs, eyes glowing blood red, "Shut up and let me breed you like the useless little bitch you are."

The human gasped and moaned, pussy tightening in response to what Peter had said. The wolf couldn't help but smirk, thrusting even more harshly, "You seem to enjoy being my little breeding toy, don't you?"

The other just moaned hopelessly, letting the Alpha fuck him as he pleased, just taking it.

Peter snarled, thrusts getting ever more vicious, "Good bitch, you're gonna look so good with my knot in you, all bred up."

He reached around with his hand, stroking the man's clit with two clawed fingers, making sure to not cut him up. Stiles gasped, moaning loudly at the sensation of the harsh claws occasionally touching his sensitive clit, "Please. Knot- Knot me!"

He almost screamed when the wolf finally shoved his knot him, stroking him in all the right places and triggering his own orgasm. So he let go, going completely limp and feeling a pang of embarrassment when he felt liquid that wasn't the other man's come trickling down his knotted cunt.

Peter drew his hand away when he felt his fingers getting wet, staring at the man underneath him, "Did you just- Oh, you're definitely gonna lick that up later." He hummed, smirking crudely, "By the way, my name is Peter."


	5. Chris/Stiles High heels/Deep throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High heels/Deep throating  
> Pairing: Chris/Stiles
> 
> Warnings: (consensual) public sex/sex with an audience

Stiles wasn't sure how he ended up kneeling on the harsh floor, a group of people around him, watching him pleasure his daddy.

Chris and him had decided to go around gay bars, getting involved in the BDSM scene outside of their bedroom.

So he ended up with his knees bruising on the not so soft floor, mouth wrapped around the older man's dick and his heels against his ass.

He liked the attention that the crowd was giving him, there were people who looked at him in jealousy, hoping they were the ones kneeling for the gorgeous dom and others looked at him like they hoped they could be the ones wrecking his pretty mouth.

All the gazes made him feel small and flustered in his short skirt, tight crop top and heels. But the only person that mattered there was his daddy, his God.

"Good boy, put that tight throat to use, give them a show." His master grunted and Stiles could hear him as clear as day, even over the crowd's chatter, "Make your master feel good."

He pushed more of Chris' dick down his throat, making sure to swallow it completely. The man above him moaned, grabbing Stiles' hair and starting to thrust into his mouth, making sure to not go too hard.

Stiles let his body go lax, throat relaxing and opening more in response. He enjoyed letting his daddy use him like that, a lot, but it was often physically tiring and something they couldn't do every time.

He already knew that his throat would be bruised the day after but no pain in the world could sour the experience of pleasing his dom.

Chris' hand tightened in his hair, thrust getting harsher and more frantic, less controlled. Stiles just continued to relax his throat, ignoring his own erection. If they were at home he would've probably tried to hump something, like the little disobedient bitch he was (Chris' little disobedient bitch), but in front of the crowd of strangers, he wanted to be good.

With a few final thrust, his master came down his throat, encouraging him to drink it up and not make a mess.

"Good boy." His God panted from above, now petting his head and wiping some saliva from his chin with his thumb, "Such a good boy."


	6. Chris/Stiles Panties/Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: panties/anal  
> Pairings: Chris/Stiles
> 
> Warnings: Somewhat sugar daddy situation, inappropriate boss/employee relationship, semipublic (as in, done in a room of a crowded place but without anyone else being there)

Stiles was sitting at his desk in the small cubicle of an 'office' he worked in. It was so small, almost claustrophobic, even for a lean and somewhat skinny guy like him.

Though he liked his job, liked sitting all day just clicking away at his computer and occasionally printing things, the quality of the coffee, the food coworkers sometimes brought in, but the thing he liked the most was his boss, he was the only reason he was still there.

A handsome man, nearing his mid-fourties, with piercing blue eyes, a warm smile and a monstrous ability to balance being your boss and making you feel like he was your best friend.

Chris Argent had taken a liking to him, a very big liking. The type of liking that had Stiles bent over his desk, feeling like he was in heaven, only three days after he got employed and had him make way more than his coworkers without doing any extra work.

He didn't consider himself an escort, he felt more of a sugar baby. A sugar baby who's daddy was his boss.

He had seen the problems with that, after all, if you mingle with your boss and then wanna stop doing it, there's a high chance that the sex isn't the only thing that is gonna quit, in most cases. But Chris had promised that, even though he had assured him he wasn't that petty, if it happened he would make sure that Stiles would get money until he found a new job, contract signed and all.

"Hey, Stiles, Chris wants the report from last week," A coworker said as she stopped near his 'office', holding a pile of documents, "He just got out of a meeting, he should be in his office."

"Oh, thanks, I'll go immediately." He smiled and watched her wobble away with her tower of papers. He reached in one of his folders and got the requested document out, then got up and started walking to the office, saying hi to a few of his coworkers on the way.

They usually didn't meet at work. While they both enjoyed the thrill of the semi-public environment and the risk, they had decided it wasn't worth it.

They usually met at Chris' house and when he wanted to be fancy, they drove a couple cities over, just to make sure they wouldn't be seen from anyone they know.

But every now and then, Chris would still call him into his office for something quick. Stiles really liked those times.

He reached the office's door and knocked on it, then opened it without waiting for a response. He quickly got in and closed the door behind himself.

"Hello, Stiles. Take a seat." He smiled warmly, gesturing to the chair in front of his beautiful and shiny mahogany desk. He seemed in a good mood, which often was the reason he called him in at work, either that or when he was in an awful mood and needed to take stress out on a warm body, which was more than fine for Stiles.

He gracefully sat down and slid the papers in front of him, "I got the report from last week that you asked for, sir."

"Good boy." He said, taking the documents and putting them in a drawer in his desk, "Did you wear what I requested?"

"Of course, sir." He replied, suddenly remembering of the frilly pink panties that he had been given, along with a matching buttplug, the day prior, instructed to wear both to work.

"While I trust you, I wanna see it. Come sit on my lap, hm?" He pushed his chair back, making space for him. It was really incredible how he could make a command sound like a choice or a simple question.

He got up, circling the desk and sitting down on him. Immediately one hand was on the back of his pants and panties, while the other was loosely resting on his thigh.

He immediately found the end of the plug and tugged on it, drawing a soft gasp from Stiles, "Good boy. You're such a good boy that always follows my instructions, huh?" He murmured into his hear, making the younger boy shiver.

He leaned forward, placing both of his hands on the desk before him, closing his eyes and gasping again as Chris toyed with the plug.

It felt good, but it wasn't really that satisfying. So Stiles started pushing back, trying to grind more on Chris' crotch than his teasing hand.

Before he could even fully realise it, he was face down on his boss' desk, with his head being held down by a hand in his hair.

"Did I give you permission to grind against me?" He calmly said but there was a hint of sterness in his voice.

"No. I'm sorry, sir." He whimpered as he felt Chris dragging his pants down.

"Just for that, I'll spank you ten times. Five for each cheek." He moved the panties from his cheeks, bunching them up in the middle.

Without a warning, he striked his left cheek. Stiles knew he was holding back, after all, grinding back without permission wasn't that bratty, but it still stung.

The ten swats passed pretty quickly, he was used to being spanked, since Chris was hell bent on discipline and he had gotten way more with worse intensity.

He had gotten twenty five per cheek once, when Chris had discovered that a girl in the office had been flirting with him and trying to get him to go out with her. Stiles had gotten fifty swats and a rough fucking with words full of jealousy, the poor clueless girl had been fired directly. He still felt bad for her when he thought back about it.

But in that moment be couldn't bring himself to feel bad, not now that Chris was toying with the plug again, this time through the panties.

"Please!" He begged, slightly turning his head to the side to look at his employer, "Please, fuck me!"

"You did ask nicely..." The other responded, sounding thoughtful, as he slowly pulled the panties down to just below his ass, "And you do have a nice ass."

Stiles moved his hips in Chris' direction at that comment, parting his legs a little to reveal better the heart shaped end of the buttplug.

"A very nice ass." He said as he slowly removed the plug, this time not toying with it.

Soon, Chris' thick fingers were on his his rim, passing over it and toying with it, never pressing inside. "Sir, please." The younger man said in a breathy whisper, trying to keep his hips from bucking against the touch.

The fingers finally slipped out and he felt the familiar sound of a zipper being dragged down. He sighed in relief when the head of Chris' cock slipped past his rim.

He was aware that they would have to make it as quick as possible, he couldn't stay in his boss' office for a simple report for too much. But he knew that Chris would make it up to him that night, tie him up and make him slowly fall apart for hours.

The older man kept slowly sliding into him until he bottomed out. He gave Stiles a few seconds to adjust and then started thrusting mercilessly.

The younger man had to immediately place a hand on his own mouth, muffling the string of moans that flew out of his mouth as the other man nailed into his prostate.

Chris panted from above him, hands bruising at Stiles' hips and gaze down to watch where his cock was disappearing into the other's body. He shoved in particularly hard, making sure that the younger man's dick rubbed against the table.

Before he could even fully realise it, Stiles was coming on the table, body going completely limp. Chris didn't take too much to follow as the other's ass tightened around him in a deliciously paining way.

Once they had both finished panting, the older man pulled off, slowly working the plug back into Stiles' ass, before sadistically whispering into his ear, "Good boy. Now, clean my desk with that cute mouth of yours."


	7. Chris/Peter/Stiles Humiliation/Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Humiliation/Spanking  
> Pairing: Stiles/Chris/Peter
> 
> Warnings: lots of humiliation talk, trans Stiles
> 
> Also sorry, the end is super rushed but it's 11 PM as I'm posting this and I'm way too much of a nervous person to post it any later than 11:30. I'll probably rewrite it when this is over

Stiles squirmed, it felt way too good and bad to be laying there, all spread and vulnerable for his doms. He knew they were watching him and that frustrated him even more.

He had been a little too bratty, too pushy and rude with his comebacks, so he deserved it, he knew it. But it still was absolute torture.

That was where his doms' punishing styles met perfectly.

Peter loved to use too much in his punishments. He liked to overwhelm his partner so that his mind would be cleared after. He licked to slowly rip him apart, orgasm after orgasm until he was begging him to stop and felt humiliated for doing so.

Chris on the other end, was the complete opposite. He loved to deny Stiles nice things when he misbehaved. He loved to tie him up and edge him for hours, ending without coming.

They both liked spanking him but even then, their styles were completely different.

The wolf liked to do it while he used Stiles' mouth or while he fingered him, just to add an extra edge of pain to it. But he especially loved to make sure it left bruises that he could press and touch later, making the other squirm and whine.

The hunter instead liked to determine a number and stick by it. Even if they had to stop for any reason, Chris would remember and finish it the moment they had time.

It was rare that they'd come together for a punishment like that. Usually they just liked to watch eachother punish him.

But when they put their minds together, it was pure torture. He had been instructed to present on the bed, both holes exposed to the older man and to just stay still and wait.

It was maddening, to know that they were observing him, watching his hole drip without any stimulation. Stiles could feel the pang of embarrassment and humiliation mix with the pleasure and it only made him drip more.

He heard Chris let out an amused chuckle from behind him and he couldn't help but let his hips twitch backward, bearing his ass better.

"Are you trying to tease us?" Peter asked and he suddenly felt a hand slide down his spine towards his lower back, "This is supposed to be your punishment, you're not supposed to do that."

"I'm no-" He tried to retort but it ended with a whine when Peter lightly touched his wet folds. His hips twitched towards the older man and he could feel the tip of his finger graze his entrance.

"You're not? Then why are you trying to fuck yourself on his finger?" Chris added as he walked near his boyfriends.

Stiles shut up, hiding his face into the blankets to turn away from the men's judging gaze.

The wolf chuckled at that and even though he couldn't see him, he just knew that he was wearing one of his creepiest shit eating grins, "Well, we can't really blame him, we knew he would be a greedy little slut since the beginning."

Stiles gasped, a hot flash of pleasure hitting him at Peter's words.

"Well, we were planning on leaving you here until dinner time but I'd say you've earned something harsher." Chris said and his voice contrasted the other's playful tone perfectly, "How about Peter makes your ass cherry red while I use your mouth?"

"That sound wonderful." The wolf growled and it only made him leak more.

The hunter moved to the bed, sitting right in front of Stiles, who leaned forward to mouth at his clothed erection. A hand in his hair stopped him halfway, he whined and looked up at Chris.

"I didn't give you permission to." He said sternly, brushing his thumb against his lips, "You're so eager to please anyone, aren't you? I bed you would spread your legs and open your mouth for anyone if you had the occasion to."

Stiles blushed deeply, trying to protest but Peter timed to hit him right in that moment, making all words melt into a pained noise in the back of his throat.

"Too bad you don't get to do that because we own you." The wolf said, striking his ass again.

The hunter opened his fly, fishing his cock out and teasing Stiles with it, pressing it against his lips but not letting him forward to take him in his mouth.

The older man continued to mercilessly strike at his ass and Stiles could feel his skin already getting heated and tingly and he knew it was bruising. Peter suddenly hit his pussy and the mole dotted boy gasped loudly, blushing even more at how wet the sound had been.

"You like that? Getting your slutty fuck hole spanked?" He said as he fed his cock into Stiles' mouth inch by inch, hips slightly raising off the bed to thrust in.

So Stiles was stuck between his boyfriends, one hammering down his throat and making him choke and the other spanking his ass and pussy hard. They continued until Chris came down his throat and he was shaking, his skin sensitive and sore.


	8. Peter/Stiles Voyeurism/Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism/Mutual masturbation   
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warnings: (roleplayed) home invasion, non-consensual voyeurism

Stiles gasped loudly as he worked his hand over his length, pushing his hips up. His room was dark, the light from the moon was barely enough to see.

He had been doing that for a while, since the intruder had gotten in. He was too scared to stop, to show that he had noticed the stranger. But he also was too scared to bring himself to orgasm, thinking that once he finished the other would attack.

He groaned, trailing his slick fingers down to touch his hole, slowly sliding one in.

He could feel the stranger pant at the other end of the room and earlier he had heard him pull his zipper down, so it was easy to guess what was happening.

Stiles gulped loudly, hearing his heart hammer in his throat as he inserted another finger. It was terrible, he could almost taste his own fear, it felt thick and sickly sweet and it made his almost naked body sweat even with the light night breeze.

His hips pushed up to his hand again and he made a noise in the back of his throat, feeling the stranger's eyes burn on him even though he couldn't see him. It shouldn't arouse him the way it did.

The idea of the stranger watching him in his most intimate moments with terrible intentions wasn't supposed to make him feel even hotter than he already did. He suddenly wanted the stranger to flip him, push his head down on the bed and fuck him violently.

He squeezed another finger in, rubbing them over his prostate. He started to stroke himself a little harder, breath turning harsh and strained. He imagined the intruder doing this, his hand being the one wrapped around his cock in a bruising grip and his fingers being the ones to torture him.

He didn't last long after that, he stroked himself a couple times and he was coming on his hand, spilling a few drops on his stomach. He breathed hard, trying to regain his composure.

He could feel the strangers breath turn irregular, little strained growls escaping his throat. He assumed he had come too as he gave a last groan and then the room fell back into silence.

"Peter?" He whispered after a few moments of silence, knowing that his boyfriend didn't like it when he broke his fantasy too soon.

"That was so good sweetheart." The older man cooed as he slipped in bed, hands still sticky with his own come, "Next time I'm gonna fuck you. Do you want it?"

"Fuck. Yes."


	9. Chris/Stiles Desperation&wetting/Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: desperation&wetting/Creampie  
> Pairing: Chris/Stiles
> 
> Warning: trans Stiles (Vague and specific terms used), piss is involved

"Daddy. Please." Stiles whined loudly, hands fisted into the cover to the point it hurt. "Fuck please, I need-"

"No you don't. You've been holding it until now, you can wait another ten minutes." Chris said, as he thrusted harder into the boy underneath him, "You've been so good until now. Don't you wanna continue being my good boy?"

"Y-yes but-" He stopped himself as a thrust from the older man almost made him lose it, "I can't hold it any longer!"

"But you will, because you're my good boy." He said as he continued to thrust harshly into the wet heat of his boy, "You'll be good and wait for my permission."

Stiles made a pathetic little noise in the back of his throat, squirming and writhing to try to stop himself from letting go, despite how Chris' thrust stimulated him in a delicious way.

His master continued to fuck him mercilessly, feel himself rapidly get closer to the edge. With one final thrust he buried himself in his boy.

Stiles trembled, feeling his own orgasm near as Chris pulled out. The man behind him groaned, making a comment about how pretty he looked full of his cum, but he couldn't pay attention to it, too concentrated on holding back.

"Good boy." The older man said as he reached to rub his sensitive clit, making him flinch and moan pathetically, "Now you can let go."

And he did.

He came as liquid trickled down his well-fucked pussy, the stream so intense that it almost hurt. Chris rubbed him through it, until he felt sensitive and had to shift away.

His legs gave out and his hips and lower belly slammed down on the bed, on the wet spot he had just created.

Chris laughed behind him, caressing his sweaty hair before getting up from the bed, "I'll get you some water."


	10. Chris/Peter/Stiles Aphrodisiac/Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aphrodisiac/Sex Pollen  
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: heat like symptoms induced by magic
> 
> Had to cut this one short cause if I wrote it fully I would've never posted it in time

Stiles swore he hadn't meant to touch those pretty but mysterious looking flowers. He wasn't even sure how he actually did, when he touched them, it wasn't on purpose.

But now it was too late, the flower had opened and a sweet smelling pink mist was seeping out of it, hitting Stiles directly in the face.

"Stiles! I told you not to touch them!" Chris said, taking a few steps back and covering his nose and mouth with the t-shirt he was wearing, revealing a delicious bit of skin, "Get away from there! Don't breathe it in!"

Stiles felt the urge to lunge forward and lick it, but tried to ignore it. He was starting to feel dizzy, warm and horny. What the fuck was in that flower?

"Oh... oops? I swear I didn't do it on purpose! What is it? Am I gonna die?" He blurted out, feeling himself get hotter by the second, his clothes starting to cling to his skin.

"It's an aphrodisiac, meant to distract whoever or whatever may want to harm the flower and send them into something that resembles an animal's heat." He said, taking another step back as the mist was dissipating in his direction, "Practically, yes, unless you get it out of your system the way it wants you to."

"Oh, I was starting to wonder why I got a ranging boner. I mean, yeah, I'm around you but it was a bit too out of the blue to be that-" He blurted out and when he realized what he had just said, he blushed deeply, trying to cover his crotch with his t-shirt, "Wait- no, don't look at it! Fuck, I don't know why I just said that!"

Chris stared at him for a bit, taking a deep breath before talking, "Stiles, your attraction for me isn't really something you have hidden well."

"Oh." Was the only thing he menaged to get out, still blushing deeply.

Did that mean that he noticed how often he got hard around him? Or that he sometimes snuck a peek at his ass? He really wanted to have Chris' ass AND dick, he was willing to have everything Chris offered. Fuck, he was really starting to feel desperate.

"Both me and Peter noticed. We were hoping to approach it in a better way, though." He put his t-shirt in place as the flower had closed and the mist had disappeared, "I need to bring you home before you start to hurt."

"W-wait, you mean... you and I are gonna fuck?"

"Yes, Stiles, we're gonna fuck and Peter will join if you want him to."

Stiles stared at him, eyes and mouth wide opened in awe, almost as if to say, 'Is it really this easy?'.

"C'mon." Chris half-grunted, taking Stiles' hand and tugging him away from the bright yellow flower.

The walk back went relatively smoothly, if you exclude Stiles' hand sweating like crazy against Chris' and his knees giving in, having Chris have to take the poor boy in his arms.

When they arrived at the car, Stiles was a writhing, mewling mess. He could barely think anymore, his head and dick hurt with how much he wanted Chris.

"Fuck, it's acting fast." Chris muttered under his breath, tossing the warm body in the back seat.

Stiles didn't even notice that he had talked, too busy begging and trying to get his hands on his and the older man's fly.

When Chris undid his pants and brought them down along his underwear, commanding and rough, just like Stiles had hoped and fantasised him to be, he moaned in relief.

His average sized cock sprung forward once freed, it had taken an angry shade, reddened and somewhat purple, and the head was shiny with precome, which was still flowing abundantly from the tip.

"Please!" Stiles almost shouted when Chris' hand wrapped around the head, dragging down and wetting the rest of it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Chris reassured him as he flipped him over, exposing his hole.

After a bit Stiles felt something press against his mouth, opening his eyes he noticed it was Chris' thick fingers, and without a word, swallowed them down, sucking and licking at them eagerly. Sure, it wasn't a dick but it still felt nice to suck on.

"Good boy" He grunted again, imagining how nice that mouth would feel around his cock.

Stiles seemed to preen at the praise, sucking a little harder on the fingers and moaning around them.

After a bit, he drew his fingers back, cutting the protesting moan from Stiles by pressing them against his hole, wetting the rim.

He slowly eased them in, listening to the little moans and sighs of relief Stiles made and the adorable yelp he gave when he found his prostate, dragging over it.

He then put a hand between Stiles' body and the seats, grasping his cock and starting to stroke him.

The poor boy didn't last long, after just a few minutes he came on Chris' hand, his semen had a strange sheen to it, it was glossy and almost glittery and smelled just as sweet as the flower's mist had.

Stiles' body visibly relaxed and he sighed, his head felt a little clearer and he could feel Chris' reassuring hand on the nape of his neck.

His dick was still very much hard but at least it didn't ache anymore.

The hand on his neck squeezed lightly, "You ok? We need to get going before the next wave."

He lightly nodded, letting the older man move him around and tug his underwear up, then put him in the passenger seat.

Chris closed the door for Stiles and got in the car, starting it up.

"You feel better?"

"Hot, needy, sweaty," He sighed, rolling his head towards him, "But a little bit better. I wanna suck your dick."

"I'm driving-" He protested but when Stiles leaned over to him, sinful mouth already on his clothed hard on, he just knew he couldn't say no, "Stiles..."

"Please?" Stiles asked, but it came out muffled as he was still mouthing and licking at Chris crotch.

"Yes, you can." It came out as a sigh, as he caressed the younger man's head with one hand, "Only in this occasion, don't wanna make you feel like you can get whatever you want always, I value discipline."

"Are you implying there's gonna be more than this time?" Stiles raised his head, excitement and hope shining in his eyes.

"If you want to, I'm not opposed to it and I don't think Peter would be. But this is a topic for when your mind isn't fogged with aphrodisiac, ok?"

He just nodded, going back to working his mouth over the outline of Chris' dick. The fabric of his jeans was damp with Stiles' saliva and the pressure of the touches felt hot yet teasing.

The boy then reached with his hand, at a somewhat awkward angle, since they were in a car and Stiles wasn't exactly the most coordinated person ever, and pulled the zip down, getting his hand into his pants and getting his cock out.

"Ah! So my fantasies were right, you do not wear underwear." Stiles laughed quietly as he gave his dick a few strokes.

How can this kid say such stupid things as he's about to give Chris a blowjob while he's driving?

"It's better than I imagined too..." He murmured, leaning foward and giving it an inexperienced lick, swiping over the head with the flat of his tongue.

"You fantasised about me often?"

Chris couldn't see it, but Stiles blushed madly. He didn't mean for the older man to hear him, it was embarrassing. He thought about Peter and Chris way more than acceptable.

"Answer." There, there was that commanding and stern tone again. One that made Stiles shiver and want to obey to everything the older man said.

"Yes." It came out as a guilty little whisper, one that made Stiles blush even more as he realized that he was exactly living one of his many fantasies.

Chris let out a pleased hum, both from how quick Stiles had been to submit and from just the mental image of Stiles masturbating, needy and desperate, thinking about him and his partner.

"Maybe we'll re-visit your fantasies on a later date, hm? I want to make sure that you get to do all of them." He couldn't stop himself from smiling, he didn't exactly want to show it, but he really liked the idea of this being more than a one time thing.

Stiles didn't even reply, just leaned forward and took Chris' tip into his mouth, passing his tongue on it in small teasing licks.

"Slow down." He groaned as he felt Stiles take more of him into his mouth, to the point he felt the tip grazing his throat.

Stiles, of course, didn't listen and tried to force more into his mouth, only ending up gagging lightly and having to pull away.

"Brat. What did I tell you?" He fondly said, but he could feel his grasp on Stiles' head get a little stiffer as the younger man got back to work on swallowing him down.

Then, suddenly, Stiles' whole body shuddered, his legs stiffening and clamping against eachother, a weak groan coming out of his occupied throat.

It was clear that another wave of painfully lust had washed over him, completely deleting any mental capacity the poor boy had, leaving him to just be a limp, warm mouth around him.

Chris was ok with it, he could only imagine how painful it was and a little bit of rest, of simple cock warming, wasn't gonna hurt. They would only get home faster if Stiles wasn't distracting him.

So he drove as fast as he could and by the time he got home, Stiles had seemed to get used to the pain enough to start gently sucking on his dick again, with way less fierceness and energy than before, but it was still something.

"C'mon, we need to get out." He gently said as he got Stiles off of him and tucked his still hard dick back in his jeans quickly.

He then got out of the car, walking around to get Stiles, who practically threw himself at him, and lifted him, propping him against his hip and holding him from under his thighs.

Peter had already opened the door and was waiting them by it, a small smirk tugging on his lips, "Here's our trouble boy. Chris told me you got yourself in sex pollen, hm?"

Stiles just groaned, holding the older man a bit tighter. He was starting to feel even hotter, the deathly kind of 'this shouldn't be humanly possible' hot and Peter's teasing wasn't helping.

"Let's go in, I got our room ready for a long fun night." The wolf cheerfully said, eyes glistening with pure lust and sadism.

He thought this was just the perfect occasion, for months Chris and him had debated on how to approach Stiles. Chris of course wanted to be careful, not to scare him. Peter had made his intentions of wanting to push him against a wall and roughly fuck him on the first occasion, very clear.

The ex-hunter carried the trembling boy in their room. The bed had been made and there was a pile of tidy cloths at the end of it, to use to clean up or put down to not ruin the blankets, on Peter's nightstand there was a pack of ten water bottles and a few snack bars and on Chris's there was a bottle of lube.

He carefully laid Stiles on the bed and walked over the water bottles, getting one out. When he turned around, Peter was already on top of Stiles, slowly working him out of his clothes.

"You might want to get him to come one more time," Chris said as he sat near Stiles head, "Before we start doing anything more than fingering him."

Stiles whined loudly, clearly not happy that the older men were talking and not touching him.

Peter softly laughed at that, slowly pulling Stiles' underwear down, "Oh, what a pretty cock you have. Mind if I touch it?"

Without even waiting for a response, he slowly started jerking him off, marveling in the soft and needy sounds the boy made. He then moved further down and took Stiles' in his mouth in one swift motion.

Stiles stiffened, gasping loudly and holding the blankets underneath him. He had fantasised a lot but never, never, had he imagined Peter doing something like that. He didn't think that the wolf would be able or even willing to swallow him down like that. And he was very happy to be wrong.

"He's good, huh?" Chris fondly said, smiling at Stiles awed expression, "He talks a lot but he's always been able to use his mouth in better ways."

Peter passed his tongue along Stiles' shaft, sucking it so hard that it almost hurt. But it was exactly the kind of pleasure pain that made his mind clear up a little.

He moaned loudly and finally found the force to raise his arm and get his fingers in the older man's hair. It felt so good to touch it, it felt somewhat intimate even through the thick fog that was this unnatural lust.

Chris moved his hand forward, passing his hand from Stiles' neck to his left nipple, giving it a small squeeze and twist, drawing a surprised noise out of him.

He tugged a bit on Peter's hair, as he delivered an even harder suck. Stiles didn't last long, warning the older man before he did, who pulled off.

"As much as I would like having you come in my mouth," He said as he quickly stroked him, "I can't risk getting this stuff into my system, having two persons with aphrodisiac wouldn't be too good."

Stiles came only a bit after, moaning loudly and realising the same strange smelling come on Peter's hand, who quickly wiped it on a towel.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked him, looking slightly over him.

He sighed loudly, "Way better. But I doubt it'll last long."

"Smart boy." He said as he opened the water bottle and brought it near his lips, "Drink."

Stiles gladly latched onto the opening, drinking half of the bottle before sighing again and putting his head down on Chris' thigh.

"You seem to fit in perfectly." Peter commented as he loomed over the boy, stealing a kiss on his cheek, "I'm gonna ask it now that your mind seems to be a bit more clear, since from now on it's only gonna get worse, are you sure that you want this?"

"Are you kidding? This is like, the perfect situation! I've been waiting for this for a while." Stiles smirked, "You won't find me complaining about being stuck between the two DILFs I've been lusting after for y-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Peter leaned forward and kissed him, a heated kiss that was made of a lot of tongue, teeth and a bit of satisfied growling from the wolf.

When they parted, the younger boy had a surprised expression on his face and his eyes were shining with lust and the smallest bit of mischief, that brattiness that Peter and Chris loved so much.

The ex-hunter laughed at Stiles expression and patted the boy's head.

"Where's my kiss from you?" Stiles asked, making grabby hands at Chris and then locking his hands behind the older man's neck.

"This isn't really the right position to kiss you. Unless you want me to break my back." The younger man pouted at him, clearly disappointed by his answer.

"You wouldn't break your back for me?" He asked after a bit of silence, still holding the same expression.

Before Chris could answer, Peter tugged Stiles away from him, making his head slide off his thigh and bounce on the bed, then parting his legs to make space for himself to kneel between them.

"How about we get into action, instead of talking?" The wolf smirked, leaning down to kiss Stiles again. The kiss was mean and possessive, all Peter thrusting his tongue into his mouth and biting at his lips.

He whimpered when the kiss broke, his mind was starting to feel light and hazy again, all coherent thoughts escaping out of it the more he breathed.

The wolf had started kissing and licking at his neck, marking him up.

"C'mon Peter. Don't tease the poor thing. He's desperate already." Chris said as he lovingly caressed Stiles' hair out of his eyes. He laughed when the other man just growled in the boy's neck, thrusting his hips up into the other's.

"It's gonna be a long night." The hunter fondly chuckled.


	11. Chris/Peter/Stiles Gaping/Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gaping/Exhibitionism   
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: non-consensual exibitionism (from the people who might see them), overstimulation, rough sex

Stiles moaned, body trembling and writhing in overstimulated pleasure as his partners fucked him on both ends. He was way too aware of how the blinds had been left open, the big window in their bedroom framing them perfectly for everyone to see. He knew, almost hoped that people were watching, and it only made him more hard.

His jaw ached as Peter had been fucking his mouth for a while.

The session had started with the wolf knotting him, making his hole all sloppy and wet for Chris, who had fucked him right after.

They had taken a small pause then, making sure Stiles felt ok. And then they busted out their toys.

It was a pretty big box, that they hadn't organized yet, as Stiles was the one in charge of that and too lazy to actually do it. It had whips, bondage rope, harnesses, cock rings and their collection of fantasy themed (read as: werewolf) dildos of all sizes and colours.

They started with a medium one, that was just a bit thicker than Peter's own, but they quickly worked him up to taking part of the extra large.

So Stiles ended up with Peter's dick mercilessly fucking his mouth, bruising his throat, knot pressing against his ruined lips and Chris lazily fucking the dildo inside of him, leaving his ass sore in the best way.

The wolf came down his throat and he couldn't help but come too when the dildo was slipped out of him, rubbing his puffy hole.

Fingers started prodding at it, drawing soft whining noises out of it. He could distantly hear his partners saying something about it, about how used an pretty it looked and how they hoped someone from the apartment complex in front of their was watching.


	12. Peter/Stiles Dub-con/Spit kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dub-con/Spit kink  
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warnings (oh boy): Dub-con, underage sex, rough blowjobs, spitting, mentally hill Peter, humiliation, choking MENTIONS OF: oral knotting, necrophilia
> 
> Is it bad that this one is my favourite so far-  
> Also, warning for anyone who might be following this regularly, chapters are gonna get shorter, I'm about to get out of quarantine and have a lot of work that I need to catch up to and have only evenings to write for Kinktober.  
> Thanks for understanding, enjoy ^^

When he was suddenly pushed against his Jeep, Stiles had an array of emotions going through his head. First was fear, the kind that makes your chest feel so hot that it almost hurts, he had just refused the bite of a crazed werewolf that now was pinning him against his own car. Second was regret, should he have said 'yes'? Would it had been better if he said yes? While he was unsure of wanting to be a werewolf, it was looking like Peter was about to kill him and he would've preferred anything over death.

And then, deep down, there was a sharp edge of pleasure coiling around his gut, only adding to the heat of the fear. Sure, Peter didn't look horrible and his face was healed at this point, but Stiles just couldn't explain to himself why being pinned down by him, in such a dangerous situation too.

"You're right, you're right." The wolf said, voice soft and rumbling and a clawed hand caressing his cheek, "While you'd make a fantastic werewolf, what's so special about you is your sharp mind and you're body strength shouldn't matter."

He continued to look up at the other man, brown eyes still wide and glossy but his cheeks had been stained red, flushed from Peter's compliments.

The wolf's smile turned mean, a claw carelessly cutting near Stiles' jaw, "But it matters now. You're here and you're at my will."

He pushed him down to his knees and the boy moved to protest but a glance from the other made him stop.

"Such pretty lips, would be a waste to bot use them." Peter said as he passed his clawed hand over them and the younger man gulped nervously, feeling like his heart was beating way too fast.

With his other hand the wolf was quickly opening his fly, never losing eye contact with the men underneath him.

"Open." He said, getting a claw between his lips and Stiles reluctantly did so, letting the man fondly pet his tongue with a now normal thumb, "I can smell your want and arousal from here. You want this. You're such a whore."

He tried to protest from around the other's thumb, but before any gurgling word could be fully formed, Peter just spat in his mouth.

Stiles sat there, stunned. He wanted to force himself to feel disgusted but it just, didn't. It had the complete opposite reaction on him, he found it way hotter than it thought it could be. And the fact that it was the psychotic Alpha werewolf that spat in his mouth made it even hotter.

"You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you? Are you that touch starved, Stiles?" The man above said, laughing crudely and when he got only a guilty little whimper from him, he laughed even harder, "Let me take care of your needs. You and I would work so beautifully together."

And that said, Peter's dick was roughly shoved down his throat. He coughed, his hands instinctively going to hold the older man's thighs, trying to push away.

The wolf ignored his protests, only groaning when his throat clamped down when he coughed, "If you bite me, I'll make a hole in your stomach and fuck it, understood?" He said, words pointed by sharp thrusts that made Stiles' throat spasm even more.

He could only whine in protest and he himself couldn't really understand if it was a pained or pleasure sound, but he didn't care. The way Peter was using his mouth without caring if he choked was turning him on even more.

"God, wish I could knot your mouth. It would look so pretty, your life slowly leaving you as you choke on me." He groaned out, quickly pulling out, taking the opportunity of Stiles' mouth still being open to spit in it as he quickly stroked his cock.

The boy gasped loudly, trying to regain the breath he had lost, temporarily lowering his head and swallowing the wolf's spit. It was immediately snapped back in place in a way that made his bones crack and head spin for a second.

"Open your mouth again, I'm about to come and I want you to swallow every drop. Understood?" The other growled out and Stiles nodded as much as he could, opening his mouth again.

The wolf let out a mean laugh and spat in his mouth again, before shoving his cock back in and immediately coming.

"You're such a whore." He spat on him again, this time on his cheek as his mouth was occupied, a depraved smile spreading on his face, "I love it."


	13. Chris/Stiles Overstimulation/Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Overstimulation/teasing  
> Pairing: Chris/Stiles
> 
> No warnings

Stiles back elegantly arched off the bed, a loud moan escaping his mouth. One of his hands was fisted into Chris' graying hair and the other was resting against his own sweaty face.

The older man was between his legs, mouth wrapped around his dick, all of it and two thick fingers fucking into his ass.

It was torture, considering that he wasn't allowed to come and probably wouldn't in a while.

"Fuck. I want you to fuck me." He said, gasping as Chris took him even deeper, nose pressed against his skin, before pulling off.

"No." He simply answered, grabbing the other by the hips and flipping him around, making sure he kept his knees under himself.

Stiles tried to protest, but it died in his throat when the hunter's tongue prodded at his hole, teasigly circling it and then passing over it in broad, flat licks.

The boy let his cheek fall flat against the bed, mouth open to moan and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, hips trying to thrust themselves on the other's tongue pathetically.

The tongue finally thrusted in, meeting a bit of resistance before sliding in fully. He fucked him with it in short stabs, loosening him. After a while he slid a finger in, which rubbed perfectly against his prostate.

A high pitched moan escaped Stiles lips as another finger was slipped in, stroking along the other on his sweet spot. Chris loosely wrapped his hand around the other's dick, slowly stroking it in a teasing way.

The boy bucked his hips in the touch, "Will you just, touch me in the right way?" He sobbed out, pressing his face even harder into the mattress.

"Am I not touching you?" The older man asked with a smirk, tightening his hand around his cock, "Is this not the right way?"

Stiles wanted to say something, to bite back but he went completely mute when Chris started actually jerking him off, moving his fingers in time with it.

It felt almost too much, overwhelming on his way too sensible dick but also felt way too good to stop it.

When Chris leaned in to lick at his hole around his fingers, Stiles just came. It felt intense, like he hadn't came in years and he liked it, liked how it almost hurt and how satisfied it made him feel.

"Next time," He managed to say, now laying in his own spot of cum, as he fought against his closing eyelids, "I want you to do this, but with your dick in me."

"I'd love to do that."


	14. Chris/Peter/Stiles Breeding kink/Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breeding Kink/Masturbation  
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warnings: trans Stiles, breeding talk, knots

"Hey Peter" Stiles tiredly murmured over the phone, passing a hand over his eyes.

"Hey pup, you didn't have to wait for me to get back," The older man sighed "You should go to sleep."

"But Chris is away too now and I'm here, all alone" Stiles whined, turning around in the big bed, laying flat on his back "I miss you."

"Oh, so you call me only because Chris isn't there?" Peter teased, chuckling quietly in the empty feeling hotel room.

"Of course not!" Stiles tried to defend himself "I would've called you if Chris was here too... But..."

"But?" Thd older man repeated, knowing perfectly where the situation was going.

"But I'm here, so lonely" The boy whined again "And Chris didn't give permission to masturbate! He's cruel, he's gonna kill me!"

"And there it is" Peter laughed "So you called me, hoping I would have some mercy on you?"

Stiles just groaned "Please?"

"Such a naive boy, asking for help from the big bad wolf... Are you touching yourself already? You better not be or when I'm back I'm making that ass red."

"I'm not!" Stiles defensively yelped, moving his hand away from his crotch like it had been burned.

"Good boy" Peter let out a pleased hum "Now, put me on speaker and get up from the bed, go get lube and my favourite dildo."

He heard the boy quietly gasp as he rushed to do as instructed.

He rummaged through the box they kept in their closet, getting out what had been requested.

He then slowly crawled back on the bed, "Got them, now what?"

"Be patient" Peter scolded, almost laughing when he heard the other whine, "Are you clothed?"

"Just one of your shirts and underwear" He murmured and though he couldn't confirm it, he just knew that Peter's eyes had probably just flashed red.

"You wear my shirts when I'm not home?" He tried to hide the pleased tone in his voice but it was impossible. Had this happened since the first time he went on a business trip? Did Chris know and not tell him? Just the thought of Stiles smelling like him when he wasn't there had his wolf ecstatic.

"Sometimes." Even if he wasn't there, Peter could imagine the scent of embarrassed arousal that was surely emanating from the boy. Delicious, too bad that he couldn't smell and taste it on Stiles' skin.

"Don't lie. I don't need to be there to know." He almost growled, pressing a palm against his growing erection.

"Always." Stiles admitted after a few moments of silence and Peter couldn't help but smirk as widely (and creepily, Stiles would probably say) as possible.

"Oh, sweet boy. Such a good boy. You do this to keep other wolves away while I'm not there? To make them know you crave only my knot? That you want to be bred only by me?" He palmed his erection more aggressively, feeling the tightness of his knot tingling just at the thought.

He just heard Stiles gasp at the other end, a magnificent little sound that made him believe that he could swim across the ocean and get back home just for him.

"Answer, Stiles." He growled out.

"Yeah, Stiles, answer your Alpha." A voice suddenly came from the door and Stiles almost jumped out of bed from the surprise.

Chris was standing there, still in his work clothes, and had a serious but somewhat wild expression.

"Daddy..." He murmured, guilt dripping from his voice as he dragged his hand away from his underwear.

Chris looked at him with stern eyes as he walked closer, taking a seat next to him on the bed, "Hi Peter, did you give him permission to touch himself?"

"I didn't. When I'm back I'm making your ass so red, Stiles." The boy just weakly whimpered at the thought of it, his face still looking very guilty.

"You haven't answered his question yet." Chris said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

God, why did he choose such sadist, awful and way too handsome people to be his boyfriends? They even team up against him!

"Yes." He shyly answered, looking away from the older man's piercing gaze, "I do it so they know I belong to you, Alpha, and that I want only your knot."

Peter at the other end groaned, deep and almost at the edge of a growl, "Such a good boy. Since I'm not there to punish you, I guess we can go onto the main event. I want you to give Chris a little show."

Stiles reached to slip his underwear off, throwing the damp item of clothing somewhere in the room.

"Now, listen. I want you to lube the dildo up, no skipping steps, it's pretty big. Then, I want you to ride it. You can't touch yourself and Chris can't touch you there either. And don't even try to hold back any sounds, I wanna hear how desperate for me you get. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Alpha." He said as he started lubing the dildo up, teasingly stroking it and looking at Chris directly in the eyes.

The older man suddenly lunged forward, growling out, "Don't you dare tease me." Before capturing in a hot, rough but short kiss that left him gasping and needy for more.

"I wish I was there." Peter said as he got his erection out of his sweatpants, stroking it slowly.

"Lubed it up, waiting for your instructions." Stiles said, even though he knew what Peter wanted him to do next anyway.

"Fuck yourself with it." The wolf growled over the phone and he couldn't help but make a small noise at the commanding, rumbling voice.

He positioned himself, slowly sitting down on the dildo, stopping right before the knot. He breathed a bit hard as the toy was pretty big and he needed to adjust to it.

Chris leaned in, softer this time, to kiss him, shoving his tongue and fucking his mouth with it, before grabbing his hips. Stiles took the hint and slowly lifted them, letting the other shove them back.

They broke the kiss and the boy moaned, letting as his head roll backwards a bit as the other set up a pace for him, still not getting over the knot.

Peter on the other end of the line panted, continuing to quickly work his hand on his cock, imagining Stiles was riding him, making all the cute noises in person and begging for his knot, for him to breed him.

"Alpha!" He moaned as his hips were forced down on the knot, stretching his hole even wider, rubbing in all the right spots.

"Take it. Take my knot, let me breed you full." Peter growled between his fags, losing control of himself.

Stiles came with a high pitched whine, hips stilling halfway through the knot.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard when I get back home." The wolf panted as he came down from his own orgasm.


	15. Peter/Stiles Power kink/Dream sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Power kink/Dream sex  
> Pairing:Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: the slightest bit of implied one-sided love

Peter leaned in, kissing the whimpering boy below him. He bit and licked at his lips, making sure they became pink and slightly swollen.

He couldn't remember how he got there, with Stiles laying underneath him, it all seemed a blur and his head hurt when he thought too much about it. But it was too perfect to think about the details, he had the boy he wanted in his hands and he absolutely wanted to take him apart.

"Fuck me." The other gasped out and he couldn't help but growl playfully, diving in to bite at Stiles' lips again.

He grabbed the boy's jaw, smirking down at him, "You're lucky I've been wanting this for a while, otherwise I'd make you beg."

He slowly inserted himself into the other man's hole, groaning at the tight wet heat. It felt like he had waited for impossibly long to do this, to take what was his.

He could smell it on Stiles everyday, he wanted him back but denied it to himself. But now he was Peter's property and they were finally together.

He snapped his hips forward again, setting a merciless pace. He grabbed the other's waist to pull him back against his cock, fingers tingling with the want to let his claws out.

His knot was already forming, embarrassingly fast, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to mark Stiles, make sure he smelled like him, that everybody knew who he belonged to.

His boy started to make increasingly sweet noises when his rim started to catch on the knot, becoming more difficult to push in at every thrust. Stiles begged to be knotted, to be bred, to be his and Peter lost it, claws coming out and knot locking in place.

Peter sat up with a start, body covered in a thin layer of sweat and the front of his sweatpants sporting a sticky wet spot. He groaned, almost growled, and fisted a hand through his hair in frustration.

He'd eventually get his dreams to become true, he would.


	16. Chris/Peter/Stiles Double penetration/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Double penetration/Bondage  
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles 
> 
> Warnings: knotting, trans Stiles (specific terms used)

Stiles gasped for air, letting his head fall backwards. Chris and Peter had tied hands and arms together and linked them to his collar using a short leash, making it so that with every small movement, he could risk partially cutting his air off.

And it was difficult not to moved or squirm when the hunter was below him, holding his hips and fucking into his cunt and the wolf was behind him, fucking his ass.

He moaned, letting his eyes fall closed as Peter laid lick and bites along his shoulders, griding his hips in short thrusts, making sure he could feel his forming knot.

Stiles tried to work his hips down on both cocks, slightly choking himself everytime he moved.

Chris held even tighter at his waist, blunt nails digging into soft flesh. The hunter was getting closer by watching him struggle and choke in order to please him and Stiles loved it.

"Do you want my knot, sweet boy?" The wolf asked in a growl, starting to thrust his not completely formed knot in, teasing him.

"Yes- yes, please!" He moaned out, getting choked out in between as in his current position, "Want it."

Both of the men shoved in him a bit harder, Peter's knot catching and tugging on his hole. Stiles groaned, feeling it slowly expanding to the point it couldn't be come out without tearing him open.

Chris came and Stiles followed soon after, squeezing both of his doms through their orgasms.

"Next time, I want both of you in one hole, I don't care which one." He gasped out once he could breathe again.

Both men chuckled and Peter reached around to turn the boy's face towards him, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "So greedy."


	17. Peter/Stiles Stripping/Scent kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stripping/Scent Kink  
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles (implied Chris/Peter/Stiles)
> 
> Warnings: trans Stiles (specific terms used), Peter being a lil creepy

The moment Peter walked into the apartment, his nose was assaulted with scents. He could smell Stiles' arousal and slick, thick and sickly sweet, mouth watering, with a hint of a homey smell, like freshly baked cookies.

And then he could pick up another scent, a mix of old leather and wood, with something bitter laying under it. He recognized the scent, knew it so well.

He slowly walked towards the two scents, Chris' was slightly faded and he could hear only one heartbeat, so he knew the hunter wasn't in the house anymore.

He stepped in the bedroom, where the smells were even more intense. The door to the bathroom was slightly open and he could see Stiles, who was sliding a crumpled looking t-shirt off his shoulders, pants and underwear still around his left ankle and thighs wet.

The scents were mixed there and it somehow felt good and bad at the same time. Peter hated that he couldn't smell himself in the mix but at the same time, his brain just melted at the pure satisfaction he could find in his partners' scents.

He slowly snuck up on his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and making him jump, his heart beating like a drum.

"Peter!" He squeaked out, "I would really appreciate it if you made some noise when you come near me. You scared me to de-oh..."

Stiles was cut off my the wolf's hand sneaking between his thighs, rubbing against his sensitive folds. The older man rubbed his face against his boy's neck, hips against his ass.

"Next time I wanna be here." He rasped out, fingers sliding in Stiles' pussy, that had Chris' semen still dripping from it, "I want to be here to feel your scents mix."


	18. Peter/Stiles Coercion/Make up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coercion/Make up sex  
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warnings: trans Stiles, murder, drugging, noncon, both Peter and Stiles are mentally unstable, unhealthy as fuck relationship, murder boyfriends IMPLIED necrophilia

"I told you not to kill him!" Stiles shrieked, shoes covered in the blood of his best friend.  
"He saw me and you, covered in blood. What did you expect me to do?" Peter growled in response, hands still dripping with fresh blood.

"He would've listened to me! He would've understood!" His breath was starting to feel short, panic crawling up to his throat the more he looked into his dead best friend's eyes, "Scott would've never betrayed me... He-"

The wolf stepped forward when the boy started sobbing, wrapping his arms around him to comfort. At first the human tried to fight him, but quickly gave up, melting into the embrace.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He rumbled in the other's ear, even though he didn't mean it, "But he wouldn't have understood, would've tried to take you away from me."

When they reached their apartment, making sure no one had seen them, Peter stripped them both, putting the clothes in bags to later dispose of them and then followed the human into the shower.

"It's ok, Stiles, everything is ok." He whispered, body flush against the other's, as he helped him wash the blood off his arms, "You have me, it's gonna be ok."

He tried to kiss him, but the boy weakly pulled away, whispering "I'm sorry, I can't. Not now."

When they got out of the shower, Stiles let Peter dress him and tuck him into bed, still looking detached from the world and barely acknowledging that he was being moved around.  
The wolf came back from the kitchen with a small glass of water, passing it to the boy, who drank it without question, "Everything's ok, baby."

He stared into Stiles' eyes, seeing the emptiness in them and couldn't help but smirk. If deep in his mind he didn't know that the boy was his mate, he would've killed him and fucked his corpse already.

"P-Peter?" The human weakly whispered, panic filling his glassy eyes, probably starting to feel the effects of the drugs the older man had put in his water.

"Shhh, it's ok. Let me take your pain away." He said in a soft voice, continuing to grin, "I'll make it good for you."  
He slowly drew the blankets away from Stiles, drawing his underwear down in the process. He heard the boy's breath hitch as he got his fly open.

"I love you." He said as he slowly inserted himself in the boy's wet heat, growling, "Scott doesn't matter. The only person you need is me."


	19. Peter/Stiles Hate sex/Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Somnophilia/Hate sex  
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: non-con, insane Peter, more revenge sex than hate sex, somnophilia, drugs

He did it. He was finally alive again. He could breathe, he could walk, he could feel the things he touched. It was truly wonderful, he had missed being alive.

After years of being in a coma, Peter thought death would be good. But tasting what true life was again and then losing it, to a group of stupid teenagers too, had opened his mind to how much he loved living.

But as much as he wanted to move on with his own business, his own life, there was something tormenting him.

The image of Stiles setting him on fire just wouldn't leave his mind.

The boy, the one he had willingly chosen, even politely asked to, as his pack, his mate, maybe, betrayed him. Set him on fire. Killed him.

Peter was split in two. His wolf had already licked its wounds and wouldn't stop howling for the mate it had picked. Meanwhile, his mind hated the boy, detested him.

How could he do something like that? Killing him, and with fire too.

He couldn't even use his kitchen because he was way too afraid of the flames. He lived off of delivered food, and while it wasn't necessarily bad, he had always enjoyed cooking and he couldn't find joy in it anymore.

Then he started showing up at what they called 'pack meetings'. Acting as friendly as he could, but constantly observing, studying.

They all kept their distance, they had every right to, but of course, like the stupid teenagers they were, started somewhat trusting him.

So no one got suspicious when he became the one to go in the kitchen to get them water.

He had waited for the right occasion for months. Dreamed of it, even. Masturbated a few times just thinking of how good and perfect it would be.

For once, him and his wolf were on the same level. His wolf wanted to claim and Peter wanted to ruin Stiles just a little.

Just ten minutes after Stiles finished drinking, he was getting visibly tired. So, he decided to go home. Peter knew he would be safe driving, the sleeping pill was a slow working one so in the worst case scenario Stiles would fall asleep somewhere on the floor and not on his bed. But that was okay, he could always move him.

He waited a good forty-five minutes before following his victim. He had already made sure that the Sheriff wouldn't be home all night, that had probably been the easiest part of the plan to figure out.

Stiles always announced when his dad wasn't in the house when he invited people to hang out and from there it hadn't been difficult to figure out in which days his father wouldn't be home all night.

And of course, these was one of those nights.

Another easy thing had been figuring out how to get in the house. And while yes, he could count on Stiles not locking the door because he was too sleepy, it was too risky. But luckily for him, Stiles seemed to always keep the window to his room open when the weather was warm enough, so that was his entrance, a somewhat romantic one too.

Too bad that Stiles wouldn't be able to appreciate his attention to details, since he would be deeply asleep.

He parked his car a few blocks away, near a park. He was sure that if he parked his fancy car in a neighbourhood like that, someone would start gossiping about it and word would get to the Sheriff.

While, yes, he found the idea of people gossiping about Stiles seeing an older man, someone who could be his dad, just because he loved the attention for himself and the embarrassment it would bring to Stiles, he knew he needed to keep a low profile.

So he approached the house from the backyard, keeping in the shadows, he had dressed all black just for the occasion. It wasn't like there was much activity in the neighbourhood, it was eleven p.m. on a school night, after all.

He quickly climbed through the window, making sure nobody was peeking through their windows, and found himself in Stiles' room, the one he had been spying for months.

Unfortunately, Stiles wasn't on his bed, so he opened the door and got down the stairs. His boy was laying just before the couch, bag thrown in a corner of the room and the keys of his Jeep and house laying just a few inches away from his hand.

The wolf walked up to him and kneeled near him, observing his face. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.

If there was something that his wolf and him could agree on was that Stiles was gorgeous. He had thought it from the moment he saw him and now that he had watched him for a while, he knew that all of him was absolutely beautiful.

He slowly caressed his shaved hair, smiling almost a bit too much, he couldn't decide if it liked it this short or not. He could somewhat grab it, but at that lenght it was a bit too slippery to be comfortable to hold but he also liked the youthful and innocent look it gave Stiles.

"Oh Stiles, we're gonna have so much fun tonight." He said as he effortlessly picked the younger man up and started making his way back up the stairs, slowly petting Stiles' back, "You have no idea of how much you hurt me, my little mate. But tonight I'm gonna solve it and then we'll be even."

Peter couldn't tell who's words those were anymore. Little mate? Somewhere deep in his mind he wanted to burn Stiles alive. We'll have fun? The boy would wake up the day after and just know that something happened and panick. The wolf would be the only one to find enjoyment in the situation and the aftermath of it.

He carefully laid Stiles on the bed, on his back. He admired him for a bit before slowly peeling his disgusting flannel and graphic tee off. He would make him dress better or not dress at all, when they would finally be together. That was a thought for later.

Stiles seemed to look even better now that Peter was having him in the perfect way. He slowly caressed the pale torso, thumbing a nipple as he passed.

His shoes and socks came off next, followed by his pants and underwear. And the boy was finally in front of him, completely nude and he looked to delicious.

It was difficult to decide where to start, there were so many places he wanted to bite and bruise. So many places he wanted to lick and kiss too, but that was for later, for when his wolf would come forward to take better care of his mate.

He roughly flipped the boy around, uncaring if any part of his body got squished against the mattress. He then took two pillows and raised Stiles' hips, putting them underneath. It looked like he was presenting, like the good bitch Peter was gonna teach him to be.

The boy's head had fallen to the side in the movements, exposing a delicious bit of skin. So Peter started there, immediately biting down hard, moaning when a bit of taste of blood got to his tongue. It felt even better than he imagined, heavenly. His erection became impossibly harder in his tight jeans, and he could almost feel the smallest beginning of his knot forming.

When he let go, there was a bit of blood in the wound and he just couldn't help himself, he slowly licked it, savouring it.

He let his claws come out and slowly traced lines between moles, creating random bloody patterns, this time leaving the blood there.

It felt both good and bad to know that the boy would wake up sore, aching and bloodied the day after. But if felt even more good knowing how it would impact his mind.

Peter had already planned everything, every little detail of what he would do based on how Stiles reacted to it.

If he decided to ignore it and try to forget it, he would probably be down emotionally. Peter would ask him if everything was ok on the first occasion where they were left alone. Stiles would probably push him away that first few times but he'd eventually give in and tell him. The wolf would act angry and worried, tell him he'll protect him and to come to him for any problem. A friendship would start and with him being the only one to know, the others would be pushed away, and from there, the step to owing Stiles would be easy.

If he decided to make a case out of it, it would be all over the news. Even if Peter left any trace after him, no relevant information about him is on any database and he probably wouldn't be suspected. He isn't crazy anymore, right? And Stiles didn't really take his request to join his pack as something romantic, as Peter had planned it to be, so he wouldn't link the things. So the older man would eventually visit him, ask him how he is, tell him some made up story about how it happened to him too when he was younger and offer him his emotional support. Stiles would feel like Peter's the only one that can truly understand his experience and they would grow closer.

Every road led to them being together, it was simply perfect.

He looked at Stiles, who seemed so far from perfect and so close to it at the same time, and licked his lips, slowly passing a hand over the boy's hole.

The idea of taking the boy raw, without lube or condoms flashed through his mind and he had to fist the blankets, to the point of breaking them with his sharpened nails, to hold himself together.

He growled loudly at himself, his wolf had started howling and a disgustingly hot wave of 'want-need-mate' had washed over him.

As much as he wanted to shove himself in and knot Stiles dry, to make him feel pain, there was the risk of the pain waking the younger man up and getting him lucid enough to recognize the wolf. He couldn't risk it, to ruin his plan completely.

He took a deep breath, composing himself. He reached in his pocket, grabbing the small bottle of lube and the few condoms he had. Peter opened the lube, squirting some on his first two fingers.

Then, he slowly pushed them in, watching in ecstasy as Stiles' hole stretched to accommodate them, the boy letting out a soft noise from his deep slumber.

The wolf had to take another loud deep breath, forcing himself to not let his claws slip out to rip the boy's organs apart. He slipped another finger in, starting to scissor and move them to stretch him.

He groaned at how tight the boy felt around his fingers, imagining how good he would feel around his cock. He continued to finger Stiles while with the other hand he quickly opened his fly, giving himself a nice few strokes.

The boy beneath him made another cute noise when his fingers brushed over his prostate and Peter couldn't help but smile madly, feeling impatient at the thought of hearing the human make those noises while awake.

He slowly withdrew the fingers, loving feeling Stiles' hole clenching around him. He then rolled the condom on, hoping that it would resist when his knot came into play.

He drew his pants down, positioning better. He rested his hands above the boy's shoulders and his knees between his spread legs.

"Fuck, can't wait for you to be able to beg for this." He groaned as he slowly inserted himself in the boy, clawed hands gripping at his hips, "You would like that, wouldn't you? Being my good pet. My good little bitch."

The wolf stilled his hips, growling lightly. Stiles was tight and he felt good, right, perfect even. Almost as if he had been crafter just for Peter.

Then, he slowly started thrusting. But the slow pace didn't last long, he was too far gone to think about being gentle and he could feel his knot starting to form already.

Stiles had become more vocal, groans and mewls being almost punched out of him with every thrust, every perfect stroke at his prostate.

Soon, way too soon for his tastes (and pride), the knot caught on the other's rim, growing as Peter came with short grinding thrusts, growling, his eyes probably flashing blue.

When he had finished coming, he flipped them over, knot tugging lightly at the other's hole in the process, drawing a pained groan out. Peter slid a hand down, between Stiles' legs and he almost howled when he felt the stickiness coating his lower stomach.

He felt so proud. He had made his mate happy and satisfied! He kissed Stiles head and found himself smiling.

He pushed the thoughts of having to run the moment the knot came loose away, focusing instead on the incredible future that he was gonna have with his mate.


	20. Peter/Stiles Loss of virginity/Cum marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loss of virginity/Cum marking  
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: non-con, insane Peter

When Stiles thought of losing his virginity, he thought about Lydia. He thought about her silky red hair, her taking control and using him as she pleased.

What he did not think about, was being pressed against his own Jeep, pants pooled just below his ass and a crazed werewolf behind him.

He had to shut up and take it, tears falling down his face, both from the pain of the very little preparation he had been given and from overstimulation.

His hole and dick felt incredibly sore and raw, he had come two times already but the other man didn't seem anywhere near finishing.

The fact that he was continuously aiming for his prostate wasn't helping either and his clawed hand wrapped tightly around Stiles' dick shouldn't have felt as arousing as it did.

Who knew that by refusing the bite from Peter he would've opened the pot of 6 years long sexual frustration?

"I don't care if you don't want to be a wolf." He suddenly heard the other men growl, suddenly realizing that the wolf had been talking the whole time while Stiles was lost on his own head, "You are mine, whether you are a wolf or not. You're my mate, mine."

The boy had no idea what the other was talking about but he was too far gone himself to even really focus on the words.

He suddenly felt the other man pulling out and he groaned softly, finding himself hating how empty he felt.

Peter still had a bruising hold on his hip, clawed fingers almost puncturing the skin. Stiles slowly turned his head to try to understand what was happening but he was met with a flash of red eyes that made him immediately turn away.

He heard the other laugh meanly, hand going the slightest bit tighter on his hip.

Stiles suddenly felt his backside getting sprayed with something wet and he realized what had happened. He scrunched up his nose, thinking about how much he just wanted to go home and scrub himself clean.

"Now, pet, you're gonna keep this on." The wolf growled in his ear, while he carefully (when did he suddenly become caring?) pulled Stiles' pants up, "I want everyone to smell me on you, to smell that you belong to me. Understood?"


	21. Chris/Stiles Knife play/orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knife play/Orgasm denial  
> Pairing: Chris/Stiles
> 
> Warning: knife play, trans Stiles (specific terms used), daddy kink
> 
> Super short.  
> Wrote this in ten minutes, spent too much time doing homework and arguing :')

Stiles moaned, feeling the edge of the knife pressing tightly against his throat. He tried to thrust himself against Chris' hips, but the movement pressed the knife closer to his skin.

"What's wrong baby?" The other man chuckled fondly, a hand holding tightly at the younger man's hip, "Do you want to come?"

"Please, daddy." He whined, surprised at how high pitched his voice came out. The other moved his hand further down, pressing it against his clit as the knife slid the slightest against his throat, drawing blood.

"Poor Stiles, not being allowed to come with a knife at his pretty throat." Chris said as he thrusted up, making the boy whine again, "Too bad that I like to torture you."


	22. Chris/Stiles Praise kink/Mirror sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Praise kink/Mirror sex  
> Pairing: Chris/Stiles
> 
> No warning

Stiles let his head rest against the mirror, watching his warm breath fog against it. He let his hands rest against it, trying to find a bit of stability against the harsh thrusts from Chris.

Suddenly the other grabbed his jaw and adjusted his head so that he was looking straight at his reflection.

"I want you to look at yourself while I fuck you." The hunter said, continuing to thrust mercilessly, "You're being such a good boy for me, I want you to see it."

He looked at his reflection, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes kinda glassy, his mouth open in a sinful way and he could already notice a bit of sweat pooling on his temple.

Between his legs, his dick stood proudly, red from being neglected, a few drops of pre come gathering on the head.

Stiles didn't really get what was worth looking at about it.

"My good boy. You look so pretty when I fuck you." Chris groaned and the boy felt himself flush even more. He still didn't get it, but his daddy complementing him in such a way made him feel incredibly hot.


	23. Chris/Peter/Stiles Gun play/Bukakke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gun play/Bukakke  
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles 
> 
> Warnings: Gun play (never specified whether the gun is loaded or not) , trans Stiles (specific terms used), a bit of humiliation, the slightest bit of death threats (part of the scene and not serious)

"Down on your knees and mouth open or I'm gonna blow your brains out." Chris said, gun aimed at his head and Stiles followed the command promptly with a small shiver, kneeling in front of the two men.

"Good slut." Peter chuckled, as he started opening his fly. The boys eyes fixated on his bulge and he could feel himself getting the slightest bit more wet just at the thought of blowing the wolf while held at gun point.

His thought trail was interrupted as the gun was tapped against his lips, "I said mouth open."

He quickly opened it, groaning lightly when the hard gun was slid in. His tongue wet the underside of it as he tried to make sure that it didn't hit his teeth.

The gun was quickly worked in and out of his mouth, hitting a few times the back of his throat, punching groans and needy whines out of him. In the meanwhile, Chris worked his pants open with his other hand, eager to pleasure himself to the sight of Stiles being so pathetically submissive.

"Look, Chris, he's touching himself already." Peter said, smirk more wolfish than human, as he lazily stroked himself, "What a little slut, getting off to a gun."

The boy kneeling between them just whined around the gun, fingers stroking quickly at his clit. The hunter kicked the hand away then pressed his shoe against the boy, watching him squirm and try to adjust his hips to the hard texture of the sole on his sensitive parts.

"I bet you'd like me to fuck your slutty hole with this gun, hm?" The older asked as he started stroking himself, twisting the gun around and watching how Stiles' lips adjusted around it, slick with saliva and getting red already, "You wouldn't even care if it was loaded or not, as long as you got something filling you."

Peter groaned from beside him, hand working quickly on himself, "I'd love to watch you absolutely ruin him with that gun."

The boy's eyes shot wide open when the shoe pressed harder against him, hips twitching at the friction. He slowly eased his hips in short grinds, moaning and whining around the gun.

The hunter found himself quickly racing near to release the more he watched how Stiles reacted to the torture, willing to let them do whatever they pleased to his body.

Peter came, thick spurts of come landing on the boy's cheek and neck and Chris followed, coating Stiles' other cheek.

When they had both came down from their orgasms, the hunter slowly removed the gun, making sure he didn't hit the boy's teeth.

The moment the weapon was out of the other's mouth, hands gripped at the back of his pants' leg, hips thrusting back on his shoes, now more desperate.

He grabbed the younger man's hair, tugging it a bit, "Are you gonna finish yourself on my shoe like a good bitch?"


	24. Chris/Peter/Stiles Threesome/ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Threesome/ABO  
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles
> 
> No warnings

The omega mewled loudly when the two Alphas entered the room. His glassy eyes focused on them, desperate already.

The air was thick with the scent of ripe Omega and from where Peter and Chris were standing, they could see the slick wetting Stiles' thighs and the bed underneath him.

The wolf was on him in a second, turning him over so that the omega was facing him. The poor thing grabbed at his arms, blunt nails digging into the flesh, making incoherent noises and pleas.

"Oh poor Omega, starting his heat without his Alphas." Peter said, voice a deep rumbling tone, which contrasted the cruel smirk on his face, "Do you want us to take care of you?"

Nails scratched against his skin harder and the boy nodded his head frantically.

Chris slowly approached the bed, eyes fixed on the beautiful omega that was laying underneath his partner.

Stiles eyes flew to him and he could see how gone the boy was, drowning in lust and need. The wolf flipped the younger man over again and the omega immediately scrambled into a presenting position, almost shoving himself into Peter's face.

The hunter sat near the boy's head, passing a hand through the Omega's short hair. Almost immediately, a mouth was on Chris' crotch, dampening the fabric of his jeans.

"So needy." The wolf chuckled, teasing the boy, rubbing his fingers over the slick and sensitive flesh, dipping the tips into the Omega's hole a couple times.

"Please." Stiles whined loudly, face still shoved against the hunter's clothed bulge.

"We'll have fun with you."


	25. Peter/Stiles Dirty talk/Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirty talk/Toys  
> Pairing: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warnings: knotting, orgasm denial/delay, overstimulation

Stiles moaned, hands gripping at the blanket beneath him. He shifted his hips the slightest and he could feel the dildo inside him hit his prostate perfectly, making him arch his back even more into the other man's chest.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?" Peter laughed, shoving the toy deep into him, "Or would you prefer a real knot?"

The knot rubbed over his prostate again and it felt almost like too much, like he was gonna come immediately but the tight grip of the wolf's clawed hand at the base of his cock was constricting him.

"Uh-uh, pet. I see how you squirm, you want to come?" The man said, dragging the dildo out, "Too bad. First I'll fuck you with all our toys and you won't come, like a good slut, then, I'll fuck you and you'll be allowed to come only when my knot is shoved in your pretty little hole."

Stiles shivered, looking at the still full box of toys that sat in front on them. It was gonna be a long night.


	26. Peter/Stiles Size kink/Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Size Kink/Blowjob  
> Pairing:Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: slightest bit dub-con at the start, trans Stiles (specific terms used), Peter is not 100% sane

"And what are you doing here?" Peter growled as he pushed Stiles into the wall, earning a choked off whimper from the teen, "Hm?"

"I- I wasn't-" The human tried to reply but his mind was all over the place with the older man holding him like that, cheek first into the harsh wall and hips almost touching, teasingly, "I was looking for you!"

The other huffed, warm air making the hairs on the back of Stiles' neck. He hadn't heard a lie, because it wasn't, but clearly wasn't satisfied with how generic the answer was, "And you couldn't call me? Or wait for me outside?"

The boy couldn't really answer, feeling caught red handed. The wolf was right, he should've waited outside but that wouldn't have gotten him pinned to the wall by the man that had being the main focus of his wet dreams for weeks.

"I don't want you to stink up my apartment with anxiety and teenage arousal." The other continued at his lack of answer, a hand coming to cup the back of the human's neck, dangerous claw barely resting against skin, "And I don't want you near my books unless you're given explicit permission. Is that why- oh."

Stiles felt like he was gonna whimper again, face flushed with embarrassment and his underwear starting to feel damp. He knew Peter could smell it, he just knew it and it managed to turn him on just as much as being pinned by the stronger man did. He wanted to push his hips into the wolf's so bad but he restrained himself, afraid of the other's reaction.

"Oh, Stiles. Is this why you're here?" The older man rumbled into the other's ear, slipping a hand in between the boy's body and the wall, cupping it over his quickly dampening crotch, consequently pulling the smaller hips against his, "Are you here because you feel desperate for someone's touch? Are you desperate for me?"

He wanted to talk, he really did, tell the other how much he wanted him, craved him. But the dick pressing against his ass had his brain scrambling for any kind of coherent thought, it felt bigger than he had imagined. He just let out a small noise that was supposed to resemble a 'please' and pushed his hips back.

"Show me how much you actually want me." Peter said stepping back from the younger man, "On your knees."

Stiles promptly dropped down, knees protesting when hitting the hard marble floor. He looked up, loving how the other man's shadow completely covered him, blocking the light so he could distinctly see the red glow of the wolf's eyes.

The older man quickly dragged his fly down, getting his dick out in front of the boy's face. The human could feel his pussy give an hopeless clench at the sight, it was big, the 'it might hurt' kind of big and it made him want it even more.

"Open." Came a grumbled command along with a firm hand at the back of his head, pushing him forward. Stiles obediently followed, parting his lips and letting Peter's cock slip inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat quickly.

He made an attempt to move away when it caused him to gag but the wolf didn't let him, his strength making it impossible to even shift the slightest.

"Are you gonna be a good little boy for me, Stiles?" The man above him said, starting to thrust into his mouth, punching groans and moans out of his throat.

It hurt and ached but in a way that just made him even wetter. And for once he was actually fully glad that he had gotten in trouble.


	27. Chris/Stiles Daddy kink/Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daddy kink/Corruption  
> Pairing: Chris/Stiles
> 
> No warnings

Chris observed the boy in front of him. His cheeks were flushed and he looked shy, one hand playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. He had picked him out from a gay bar, because it felt right, because he looked good and awfully shy and clumsy, exactly what the hunter wanted.  
He loved taking strangers home, ones that blushed under his hungry gaze and that looked to cute and breakable, consensually. 

This one, Stiles, looked even cuter than the usual. And when Chris had laid a plan for the night, the boy went wide eyed and admitted he was a virgin.  
Which only made it more enjoyable.

"Take your clothes off." He gently commanded, sitting down on the edge of the bed to get a good view.  
The other slowly slipped his t-shirt off, revealing a pale chest, dotted in moles. He wanted to lean in and lick every and each one of them but he didn't, just enjoying the view.

Stiles smiled shyly and Chris' composure disappeared immediately. He grabbed the other's hips, roughly dragging him near.

The boy squeaked in surprise but the hunter was more than aware of the erection pressing between them. He leaned up and licked across a nipple, making the other gasp.  
"You're just the sweetest thing ever, aren't you?" He rumbled against the skin, before leaning in for a bite, "I can't wait to make you my little obedient slut."

Stiles took a sharp inhale as Chris brought his kisses and nips downwards, towards his crotch, "Do you want that? To be my good little slut?"

"Yes..." Came in a barely audible little whisper and hands gripped at each of his shoulder, digging into the fabric of his shirt.

"If you want to be my good boy you should always address me when you answer." He reminded him, voice still gentle but firm.  
"Yes, Daddy." The boy immediately corrected himself, looking down at him for approval.

"Good boy." He smirked, reaching up with his hand and rewarding the boy by stroking over his erection, making him gasp loudly again, "I can't wait to see how beautifully you fall apart for me."


	28. Peter/Stiles Monster/Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Monster/Overstimulation   
> Pairings: Peter/Stiles 
> 
> Warnings: Trans Stiles (specific terms used), dubcon, fully shifted werewolf, feral Peter

Stiles was running through the woods, running for his life. He wasn't sure what the thing that was chasing him actually was but he couldn't care less, he needed to get away, fast.

Sure, maybe going in the woods to look for a corpse hadn't been the smartest idea but who knew he would encounter that beast? For as much as he had seen in the moonlight, it kinda looked like a very big wolf but the fact that it had glowing red eyes gave it away that it wasn't normal wildlife.

Even if it had been normal wildlife, a wolf in California was still an incredible event. But it wasn't, it was big, growly and it was gonna eat him, tear him to shreds, leaving nothing of his body-

The boys trail of thought completely stopped when the thing threw itself at him, pinning him down on the forest floor and knocking the air out of his lungs. Thoughts of how painful and horrible his death flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but whimper, closing his eyes and staying as still as possible.

The creature sniffed and huffed into his shaved hair, warm breath making the hairs at the back of his neck stand. Then came a lick, the broad tongue leaving a trail of hot saliva on his shoulder.

Stiles couldn't understand, was the werewolf tasting him? Playing with its food?

Suddenly, giant hands came to grip at his hips, claws digging in the fabric of his jeans. The creature shuffled back, now nosing and sniffing at his lower back and ass.

He tried to wiggle his hips away but it only earned a growl and a claw digging into his skin to he quickly stopped.

The tongue quickly returned, this time licking at his clothed hole, startling a moan out of him. He gripped at the grass below him as the monster continued to nose and lick at him, making the fabric of his pants damp.

"Stop!" He managed to whine out, trying to kick the thing. Its eyes flashed red in warning and it let out a huff against his ass.

It raised its head and it was wearing an expression that seemed almost smug as it slowly ripped his pants and underwear open with a claw.

The cold night air hit both his holes and he shivered, flushing under the intense gaze of the wolf-thing.

Suddenly, Stiles was raised up by the hips, finding himself suspended upside down, bent knees resting on the creature's shoulders and pussy right in front of its face.

It licked him again, diving tha tiniest bit into his hole and he couldn't do anything but whine helplessly.

He let his gaze trail downwards and his face went white when he noticed the giant cock that was standing out proudly from the fur, red and smooth looking.

He put two and two together and realized that the creature was preparing him for it. Instead of feeling terror, he just felt more aroused than ever and his pussy weakly tightened around the tongue fucking into it at the thought of having the massive cock in him.

The monster huffed against his skin again, tongue diving even deeper into him and making his toes curl into his sneaker.

Suddenly the surface of a claw stroked roughly against his clit and he couldn't help just come, moaning loudly as the creature continued to lick him through his orgasm.

Only it didn't stop when Stiles started wincing in pain at the rough licks, skin oversensitive from the orgasm.

It quickly coaxed another intense orgasm out of him and when he was finally put down, he felt relaxed and loose, ready to just lay there and take everything the creature would force on him.


	29. Peter/Stiles Noncon/Finger fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noncon/Fingerfucking  
> Pairings: Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: noncon, somnophilia, stalker Peter, trans Stiles (specific terms used), mentions of knotting

Peter had him. His precious boy, right in front of him, passed out and beautiful. Slipping something into his drink had been easy, with being the bartender, and Stiles had fell asleep at one of the tables.

His stupid friends had completely forgotten about him, too drunk to even remember their own names.

He was so beautiful and the wolf wanted him so bad. They somewhat knew eachother, Stiles went to the club a lot and the older man was there on most nights but the other man had never seemed to really understand Peter's flirting.

But now he had him. He slowly trailed his fingers on the man's thighs, trailing upward and listening closely for his heartbeat. He moved closer to him, side against side and thigh pressing against the other's, watching the other's face up close.

His fingers grabbed at the fly and quickly dragged it open before diving his hand inside the human's underwear. The boy grunted softly as Peter stroked over his clit, finding his folds already wet.

"I bet you'd feel so good around me. Tight and hot for my knot." He whispered against the other's ear, painfully aware of how hard he was, "Would you beg for it? For my knot? I bet your cunt would look so pretty spread around it."

He dipped his fingers in, feeling how tight the boy was and groaned, hips trying to grind up but finding nothing to thrust into.

"I can't wait to claim you."


	30. Chris/Peter/Stiles Spit Roast/Fear kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spit roast/Fear kink  
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles
> 
> Warning: (roleplayed) noncon/rape, home invasion, implied murder, death threats, knotting
> 
> Just to clarify as in the fictional it's not visible, the plot behind this is that Stiles knew a scene like this was gonna be done, he just didn't know when as it was his wish to be surprised by it. Everything is consensual.

Stiles groaned loudly around the dick that was being mercilessly pounded down his throat. It hurt so bad but that only made him harder, especially as Chris held his head firmly in place, making it impossible to move away.

Peter was using his other hole, which had been prepared minimally, knot thrusting and grinding drily against his rim, punching high pitched sounds out of his occupied throat.

It started with his partners coming home earlier, silently sneaking in as he was taking a nap. He had been startled awake with a harsh slap and held down firmly as he struggled.

Chris had stripped him completely, making him feel incredibly humiliated by his dick already being rock hard. He had stopped struggling when the wolf had growled in his ear, claws already out and at his neck, "If you don't stop fighting us, your corpse will end up on the side of a road, for the first driver in the morning to find."

So he had given in, letting the two man ruin him and do whatever they pleased with his body.


	31. Chris/Peter/Stiles Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: free day (Chose aftercare)  
> Pairing: Chris/Peter/Stiles 
> 
> No warnings
> 
> (There's no sex in this one)
> 
> I know it's a bit cheesy to end kinktober with aftercare but I was in the mood for loving vibes and reminding people to practice BDSM safely so, lol.  
> I already have a couple ideas for future stories in mind and I'm very excited to be able to work on them fully now that this is finished, so stay tuned in for those.  
> I might even get a Tumblr account so people can send me requests *evil laughter*  
> But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this work and I hope you'll be able to enjoy my future ones as well!

Stiles smiled, wrapped around in a blanket as he watched his boyfriends getting to work to get him comfortable.

"Really, I'm fine." He rasped out, voice cracking and throat raw from the rough use, "There's no need to get medicine or anything. Just water and something to eat maybe."

"I'll go get them." Chris said, walking out the bedroom and into the hallway. Peter sat near him and a warm hand was cupped behind his neck.

He took a deep breath as he felt all the discomfort and little pains the scene had left him with slip away, "You didn't need to do that. It's not like you cut my arm off or something."

The other chuckled, "Is that something you would be interested in, my darling boy? Getting your arm cut off in a scene?"

"No, thanks. I like having arms. But seriously, you don't need to treat me like a baby."

"We all know you like to be babied. And both me and Peter like to spoil you so there's nothing bad about letting us take care of you after a scene." Chris said, passing him a water bottle and putting a small plate with cookies down on the nightstand.

"Fine." He said, before drinking all the water in one go, "But next time I want curly fries."

Both men laughed and Stiles could feel his heart flutter and his cheeks heat at the sound.

"Anything you want, darling."


End file.
